


I Don’t Want A Lot For Christmas (There Is Just One Thing I Need)

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin) - Freeform, Insecurity, Leon/Morgana (Merlin) - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merlin laments being single and his mother being away for Christmas this year, when he stumbles on an unexpected gift: Arthur Pendragon in bed, naked.





	I Don’t Want A Lot For Christmas (There Is Just One Thing I Need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlin_hols_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin_hols_mod/gifts).



> Dedicating this fic to the Merlin Hols Mods. You do a fantastic job for the fandom, and the holiday season just wouldn't be the same without you. Thank you for all your tireless efforts to keep this fest running, year after year. We appreciate and love you! <3

“Hey, sorry,” panted Merlin, throwing his coat over the back of the chair and flopping down into the empty seat. Arthur nudged a pint over to him from one side and Gwaine threw his arm around his shoulder from the other.

“Ah, Merlin. There you are,” Gwaine grinned. “You’ve got some catching up to do. I was beginning to think Arthur might let me drink your pint.”

Arthur snorted. “You wish, Gwaine.” Merlin smiled over at Arthur and took a deep, grateful gulp of his pint. He downed half of it before Arthur asked, “Why are you so late anyway?”

“Last minute rush at closing time. Gaius ended up turning people away in the end,” replied Merlin. “Honestly, talk about leaving it to the last minute. I don’t know why people leave it so late to get their Christmas gifts. And _then_ they expect us to be able to recommend a book that their sister is going to enjoy.” Merlin glanced over at Arthur with a wicked look.

“Shut up, Merlin,” said Arthur mutinously. 

Morgana perked up from the other side of the table. “Oh, Arthur… You _didn’t!_ I knew that book last year was too good to be your idea!“ She nodded her head at Merlin. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Traitor,” Arthur murmured into his pint giving Merlin a friendly shove as Merlin grinned delightedly and shoved him back.

“Ladies, ladies! Watch the drinks!” exclaimed Gwaine, making room for Percival who’d just returned back from the bar with his hands full of drinks for the table.

“All right, Merlin?” Percival asked with a nod.

Merlin smiled and nodded back. Finally feeling like he could just relax and let go of his work-related stress. “Yeah. You, Perce?”

“Great.” Percival was always a man of few words. At least to most people. Gwaine seemed to think that Percival had plenty to say for himself. It was just that he was more of a thinker than a talker. “Here, get this down you,” he said, passing Merlin another pint. He positively beamed when he laid eyes on Gwaine, giving him a peck on the lips. Percival sat down in the seat next to his boyfriend and passed him a Guinness. 

Merlin placed the new pint next to his current one and sighed as he realised it was going to be one of _those_ nights and hurried to catch up with the others.

“So what are you two up to for Christmas then?” he asked them both after swallowing yet another mouthful of beer.

“Going to Percival’s sisters for Christmas morning, then over to see me mam in the afternoon,” replied Gwaine. “What about you? Going to see the lovely Hunith?”

Merlin frowned a little. “Nah, not this year. She’s on a cruise with Alice and Gaius. Said she wanted to have a sunny Christmas for once. Leon and Morgana invited me over for Christmas dinner with Arthur in the afternoon. I figure if nothing else, I’ll appreciate having time to sleep this lot off anyway,” he said gloomily.

“Ah, well. Shame about your mum, but cheer up. I’m sure that Arthur’ll take care of you,” said Gwaine with a sly wink and then he laughed raucously at something Percival whispered into his ear and Merlin knew that they’d be lost to each other for foreseeable future.

Merlin forced himself to smile as he looked around the table at the gathering of his friends. It was tough not having his mum around this Christmas. It would be the first ever Christmas that he hadn’t spent with her and truth be told, he’d been feeling a bit melancholy about it all. Normally Christmas was his favourite time of the year, but this year he just couldn’t seem to muster the same kind of enthusiasm about it. Arthur seemed to have sensed that. He had laid off the vigorous rants he usually had about Christmas just being a bunch of commercialised twaddle, and instead, he’d tried to encourage Merlin to carry out his festive traditions as normal. Gwen had been popping around to the shop with her famous mince pies and hot chocolate, and the bookshop had certainly looked festive enough this year. The window display was decked out in the style of a Dickensian Christmas, complete with the most realistic-totally-not-magic snow flurries in the whole of Camelot. 

Last week, late at night, Arthur had arrived home from work with a real tree, much to Merlin’s delight. It had been so big they’d ended up having to borrow a saw from a neighbour to cut it down so that it would fit into their flat. Merlin had told him before that there was nothing quite like a proper tree at Christmas, and it was nice to know that Arthur listened at least _some_ of the time. Merlin knew he was lucky to have such good friends who were making sure his first Christmas without his mum was a good one.

There was one other thing that hung over him, that always gave him the feeling that the festive season was lacking a special something, as it did most years. Around Christmas Merlin always seemed to find himself perpetually single. The same went for his birthday which was hot on Christmas’s heels. His date last week with Daegel had been a bit of a wash out. He’d been a nice enough bloke, he’d just been a bit… boring. Merlin hadn’t felt even the slightest spark of interest in or compatibility with him beyond friendship. Merlin’s eyes alighted on Gwaine and Percival who were whispering together with happy bright faces, their foreheads practically touching. It seemed like all his friends around him were slowly pairing up and finding long-term partners. He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to meet Mr Right.

He felt a nudge to his left arm.

“Why the long face,” said Arthur. “It’s Christmas Eve. You _love_ Christmas Eve.”

Merlin shrugged. “I just… I mean, isn’t it a bit sad that I’m single still? That I don’t really have anyone to spend Christmas with except my mum?”

“Hey! I’m single, too. And I’m not sad. It’s just that other people don’t know what they’re missing out on, that’s all,” said Arthur, swigging from his pint. “Anyway. You _do_ have someone to spend Christmas with. You have me. And Leon. And Morgana, I suppose, if you can count her. Because I mean—Morgana. But hey, Leon’s a decent bloke at least!”

Rolling his eyes Merlin said, “Yes, I am truly honoured by the Pendragon family.”

“You are,” agreed Arthur with a smug grin. “Plus, by the time we’ve finished here you’ll be so far gone you won’t give a fuck about any of that because you’ll be drunk and it’s Christmas.”

Merlin nodded sagely and gave him a smile. “That’s true.”

“In fact, I think it’s high time we get started on shots,” said Arthur getting to his feet. “Shots!” he announced to the group, which received a resounding cheer.

“Oh no… Arthur! Not shots. Not yet,” protested Merlin, tugging on the sleeve of Arthur’s shirt. Arthur winked at him. The prat. He knew what shots did to Merlin. He’d be drunk off his arse and ready to spill his deepest truths in seconds.

“Yes, shots,” repeated Arthur. He turned to yell at the barman. “Hey, Hengist! A bottle of your finest Tuaca and 10 shot glasses, please!”

With a groan, Merlin buried his head in his arms. It appeared that it was going to be quite a night.

***

It took six tries in the end for Merlin and Arthur to get a key in the front door of their flat. They staggered in together, unable to stop giggling and sniggering. 

“That was fun,” sighed Merlin.

“Who would have thought _Leon_ would be the one to steal a traffic cone? Morgs is gonna _murder_ him in the morning,” laughed Arthur, collapsing and sprawling on the sofa.

“She’ll kill you first if she ever hears you calling her ‘Morgs’,” scoffed Merlin, making his way to the kitchen and tripping on a table leg. “Whoops.”

“At least he wasn’t going around telling everyone he was a wizard. I know your name’s Mer—Merlin, but you tell us that every time you’re wasted,” called Arthur to him.

“That’s ‘cause I am. I’m magic,” Merlin replied, nodding seriously to himself. Once he was safely past the table he switched on the kettle. “Tea?” he called to Arthur.

There was a scrabbling noise and then Arthur appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. “Fuck no, Merlin. You are not a wizard. I’d know. And you’re too drunk to handle the kettle. Let me do it.” Arthur headed over and pushed him out of the way.

“Pfft, I will have you know that I am prefect. Prer— Perffffectly able to make tea,” he said puffing out his chest.

“You’re perfectly able to scold your hands off, you mean, Gandalf. Here,” Arthur pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water before pushing it into Merlin’s hands. “Drink this first.”

Merlin obeyed him. Appreciating the soothing cold of the water down his throat and the gentle silence that pervaded over their small flat, broken only by sound of a teaspoon clinking against china as Arthur got the mugs ready. Merlin sat down heavily at the table and watched Arthur until he came over and deposited the tea in front of Merlin.

“Good night, huh?” he asked, pulling out his chair to sit.

“Yeah,” agreed Merlin, quietly.

“But?” Arthur queried as he blew on his tea to cool it.

“It’s stupid,” said Merlin shaking his head and looking away.

Arthur reached out and grabbed his arm. “No, no. Go on, Merlin.”

“It’s just. Gonna miss seeing Mum tomorrow, that’s all,” Merlin said, looking down at Arthur’s hand on his arm and swallowing against the lump that had formed in his throat. God, it had to be the alcohol making him so emotional. He was twenty-six, for fucks sake. He could go one Christmas without his mother. It shouldn’t be a big deal. But his mum was the only family he had. He had his friends of course, and they were great. But it wasn’t the same. Much to his horror, he heard himself sniffle. Ah, shit. He was too drunk for this. “Look, thanks for the tea,” he hurriedly said, lifting the mug and sloshing it over the table as he attempted to down at least half of it before depositing it haphazardly on the table. “I’m gonna go turn in. Night, Arthur.”

“But Merl—”

Merlin cut off Arthur’s protest with the slam of his door. He threw himself down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow listening to Arthur making stumbling, drunken progress down the hallway to the bathroom and then finally to his room. At least Arthur was about as drunk as he was. Even if he had pretended not to be.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the room ever-so-slightly spinning around him. God, why had he drunk so much? Not only was he feeling ridiculously sorry for himself. But he also felt nauseous and was starting to dread the impending hangover. Going out had been a _terrible_ idea. Granted, it was their tradition to get together for a Christmas Eve drink, but still. The world's worst idea. He huffed to himself as he realised he was still in his clothes. Those had better come off. He undid his jeans and kicked them off. Then struggled out of his shirt without getting up and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. That would do.

Turning back onto his stomach, Merlin rested his head on his folded arms with a deep sigh. Normally after a heavy night out like this, he’d be out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. But tonight he just couldn’t seem to settle. He growled and hit his pillow to fluff it up before throwing it off the bed and contemplated throwing himself off with it, it would be better than this damn restlessness. He realised suddenly he had to pee and that settled it. He’d have to get up. He hauled himself off the bed and crept down the hall to the bathroom to relieve himself. On the way back he heard a sound from Arthur’s room that made him pause. What was that? He listened carefully and as he crept closer, his weight on the floorboards caused something to shift in their old flat and the door to Arthur’s room started opening slowly. Suddenly Merlin didn’t have to wonder what was happening in Arthur’s room, it was very, very obvious what was happening.

His breath caught in his throat and Merlin wondered if there might be a real danger of him choking on his tongue, as laying there on his bed, was Arthur. Naked. 

Merlin could barely process it as his eyes drank in the sight. Arthur’s skin glistened in the dim light with a thin layer of sweat. His head was tossed back on his pillow, showing off his strong, gorgeous jawline and long line of neck that made Merlin feel things, want to do things, and made his stomach do somersaults as a certain other part of his anatomy sprung to immediate attention. 

Fuck. He was so, very, very fucked. He shouldn’t be here. And yet, he couldn’t even bring himself to tear his eyes away. In fact, Merlin’s eyes were very, very fixated on the fact that Arthur had his hand wrapped around his cock. His rather impressive and extremely gorgeous, thick cock. Merlin felt his mouth water at the thought of getting his hands, or indeed, mouth on it. He swayed a little and steadied himself against the wall the combination of overwhelming arousal and lingering alcohol playing havoc with his internal equilibrium which, to be frank, wasn’t that good even on the best of days. Surely it wouldn’t matter if he stayed a little while longer, would it? As long as he was quiet, Arthur would be none the wiser. And he was rather beautiful and hot and ugh… so good laying there for Merlin’s viewing pleasure. Like one of Merlin’s best fantasies come to life.

Arthur’s chest heaved as he let out a low moan and he was panting for breath as though he’d been running a marathon. A movement further down below Arthur’s waist caught Merlin’s eye and he had to stuff his fist in his mouth to bite back a whimper. Arthur’s other hand was _down between his legs_. His hand pushing and pulling in a thrusting movement Merlin would recognise anywhere.

_Arthur Pendragon was fucking himself with some kind of dildo._

Shit, that was it, Merlin was done for. All sense of restraint and respect of Arthur’s privacy gone as he shoved his free hand down his boxers and took his own, achingly hard cock in hand. He just held it at first, feeling the heavy warmth and velvety smoothness of it as he watched, transfixed on Arthur and that hand working the dildo in and out. He squeezed his cock to try and take the edge off as Arthur groaned particularly loudly over the quiet hum of his toy. 

Fuck. It was a vibrator. God. This was wrong. So, so wrong. Absolutely, completely, utterly wrong. He shifted ever so slightly, he had to… he just wanted to… He just needed a better angle so that he could see… 

As he moved, the ancient floorboards gave a creak. Arthur froze and Merlin held his breath, his cock jumping eagerly in his hand as his heart thundered in his chest. Had he been caught? He waited, hoping the gloom and shadows hid him well enough. He slowly let out his breath as Arthur resumed his actions and Merlin’s eager eyes spotted that the movement had been enough to enable him to see where the toy (bright red by the way) was plunging into Arthur’s hole. Merlin bit his hand, hard, as he started stroking his cock in earnest. He was going to hell, his name written on a one-way ticket for being a creepy perve and getting off to his best friend having a wank. 

He pulled his hand out of his mouth to shove his offending boxers down and over his erection and they promptly pooled around his feet. Merlin sighed under his breath at the increased range of movement as he fucked into his fist, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s face. It was more visible now and the sight of Arthur in the throes of passion was almost enough to make him come then and there. He slowed down his pace and gave himself yet another calming squeeze. He should at least have had the decency to go and finish this off in his room. But he couldn’t bring himself to miss a thing. He would never get this kind of opportunity again.

Arthur jerked on the bed, his body spasming as he let out a loud groan. He’d found his prostate then. And it obviously intrigued him as he stopped and slowly repeated the movement, trying to replicate the moment. He did it several times, smoothly sliding the dildo out and then slowly back in again, trying to get it just right. He yelled out as he hit it again and it startled Merlin so much he stumbled and tripped, toppling to the ground thanks to his tipsiness and the boxers wrapped around his ankles.

Arthur’s head shot up from the bed and he asked hoarsely, “Merlin?”

“Um,” Merlin pushed himself up to sitting and could feel the way his face was flushed with the heat and shame of being caught, literally, with his pants down. No, it was worse than that, even. Caught with his pants down, hand on cock, wanking to his best friend like a creep. “Yeah. I, um... sorry?”

“You should be! What the HELL do you think you’re doing?” Arthur must have removed the vibrator because now his sitting up on his bed. “Hang on… were you…? Were you _watching me having a wank_?”

“Um,” repeated Merlin, his mind going completely blank as he scraped around for words. “I, um, might have. Sorry?”

They stared at each other in disbelief for several long moments.

“Would you like me to help you finish?” Merlin found himself blurting out. He clambered to his feet and kicked off his boxers, making his way to the bed where Arthur watched him open mouthed.

“What?” Arthur croaked, as he eyes drifted down to Merlin’s crotch.

Merlin tried not to flush further as Arthur examined him. After all, turnabout was fair play, and it’s not like he had anything to be ashamed off. Merlin had watched plenty of porn in his lifetime and as far as he could tell he seemed to measure up pretty well to the guys in those.

“Maybe I can…” Merlin swallowed, hardly able to believe what he was doing. What he was offering. “...help out? I could just use the—” They both looked over to where the toy lay discarded on the duvet. “It doesn’t have to be weird. I mean, it could just be a friend helping out a friend. I could help you to reach your prostate again?”

Arthur just stared at him, his face indescribable. Merlin couldn’t blame him given the circumstances. Arthur’s eyes wandered downwards, zeroing in on Merlin’s cock. “I must be more intoxi—imtopsi—drunk than I thought,” he finally said faintly, still staring. “Because I swear I just heard you offer to help fuck me with a sex toy.”

Merlin nodded his head nervously. “I did,” he agreed. Because what else could he do. He’d gone too far to back out now. It would hardly make anything less awkward that it currently was. He licked his lips. “It’s also true that we are both pretty drunk right now.” Merlin advanced onwards and knelt on the end of the bed, between Arthur’s feet.

“Yeah, I’m definitely drunk right now,” whispered Arthur.

Merlin eyed the vibrator and Arthur eyed Merlin as if they were paused in time. Finally, Merlin reached forward and grabbed the vibrator. “You need to tell me if this is okay, all right? We can stop at anytime and pretend this whole thing never happened.”

Arthur nodded his assent.

“Lube?”

“Merlin, you just watched me! We don’t need anymore lube,” said Arthur exasperatedly raising his knees and parting his legs.

“Oh, yeah,” laughed Merlin nervously. “Are you sure you’re sure?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Arthur. “For fucks sake, Merlin. I’m lying here, legs parted like a cheap whore for you. What more do you want? A engraved invitation? Just get on with it!”

Frowned and pouting a little Merlin said, “All right, no need to be rude about it.”

He glanced down at Arthur, who rolled his eyes and indicated yet again for Merlin to get on with it. Taking a deep breath, Merlin rested a hand gingerly on Arthur’s parted knee. He lined up the vibrator and slowly pushed it in. He watched Arthur’s face as it started to transform and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. God, he’d wanted to get a closer look at what Arthur had been doing, but he’d never thought he’d be able to get this close. Merlin moved his hand to rest lightly on the outside of Arthur’s hip, his eyes flicking up to Arthur’s face to check this was okay, before they returned to watching where he was pushing the vibrator the remainder of the way in.

“Is that all ri—”

“Yes, yes. For God’s sake, Merlin. Move!”

Merlin didn’t need to be told twice. He tugged on the vibrator experimentally and slowly pulled it out, adjusting the angle. He’d promised Arthur he would help find his prostate and goddamnit, Merlin would. Arthur’s chest was heaving and he worried his lower lip with his teeth, emitting low groans and small grunts. Merlin stuck out his tongue as he slowly worked the toy inside of Arthur, continuing to make adjustments until suddenly Arthur’s hips reared up and he let out a yelp.

“Found it,” Merlin said, triumphantly, wiggling the toy a little bit for emphasis, making Arthur gasp and claw at the sheets.

“Ah—God. Fuck. _Yeah_ ,” Arthur moaned, tilting his head back into the pillow. His cock twitched and jumped on his stomach as his neck strained, displaying beautiful tendons Merlin longed to suck kisses onto.

With a wicked grin Merlin scrambled to press the button to switch the vibrator on and Arthur’s back arched as he bowed up from the bed in a perfect curve.

“Holy shit! You can’t do that. Give me some warning, at least,” Arthur panted as he fell back to the bed. 

Smirking at him Merlin continued on. He fucked him at a leisurely pace, the smirk slowly fading from his face as he watched Arthur becoming a writhing, moaning mess beneath him.

“God, Arthur. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?” Merlin asked admiringly. He reached down to palm his own excitement in an effort to calm himself. But finally, unable to resist temptation, he sat back on his heels and slowly started to stroke himself as he watched the toy's thrusts into Arthur. Fuck. How much would he would love to be in its place? Pushing his cock into Arthur’s hot, tight hole. He had to close his eyes momentarily against the image and take a deep breath. 

“I bet you'd love it even more if I gave you this,” he found himself saying as he pumped his fist in long, even, strokes, imitating the way he was using the toy on Arthur. As Arthur looked up at him, his hair in disarray and eyes dark with lust he grow bolder still and the words stole unbidden from Merlin’s lips, “you would fuck yourself silly on it, like the slut you are.”

Arthur's eyes sharpened.

“Oh,” said Merlin with a sudden realisation that he had hit on a truth. “ _Oh!_ You really would, _wouldn't you?_ But of course, you could never _actually_ say that, could you? Arthur Pendragon could never admit to wanting a nice cock in his arse.”

Moaning and shuddering, Arthur’s jaw tensed as he glared at Merlin.

“It’s okay. I can say it for you,” said Merlin as he shuffled forward until he was right between Arthur’s legs. He continued fucking his cock into his fist in tandem with the vibrator into Arthur’s arse. “But, if you actually want to do it, you’re going to have to earn it,” Merlin said casually, hoping Arthur would rise to the challenge.

But Arthur didn’t say anything. Instead he bit his lip and his eyes traveled down to watch how Merlin’s hand was pumping along his cock.

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him. “You liking it?” he asked.

Finally, Arthur spoke. His voice was hoarse and he shuddered as Merlin crooked the toy, deliberately putting pressure on his prostate. “Ah- _ah_ , oh _fuuuuck_. Yes. Oh God, Merlin. Ha-How are you s-so…?”

“So what?” asked Merlin with a frown. What on earth was Arthur asking?

“Y-You're this l-lanky, tall, s-skinny thing,” Arthur managed to get out. “And yet… Where have you…? _How have you_ been hiding a…” Arthur nodded his head at Merlin’s cock, “like that?”

“A ‘what’ like ‘that’ exactly, Arthur?” asked Merlin, beginning to get a bit breathless. “A cock? A boner? An erection? A stiffy? I'm fucking you with a dildo, now's not exactly the time to be shy about these things.”

“Y-you're b-big,” Arthur stuttered. ”L-like, huge.”

“Big?” said Merlin, losing some of his bravado and looking surprised. “I, uh. I thought I was pretty, you know, average?” Merlin grunted as he looked down at himself and watched his hand on his cock. “Not anything to complain about, I mean. I’m not ashamed of my size. But...”

“No, no. I mean.” Arthur gasped as Merlin played with the vibrator settings again, making it pulse faster. “Shit, _Fuck._.” His fingers dug into the sheets as he continued. “Look, I play a lot of team sports. And I, uh, _might_ have messed around with a guy or two.” Arthur hissed as Merlin adjusted his grip and thus changed the angle of the vibrator. “I've—I’ve seen a lot of… cocks, and you're well... big.”

“Yeah?” grinned Merlin, starting to pant.

Glowering at him Arthur replied, “Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled to himself as he continued to thrust the toy. “N-no, I don’t think I will,” said Merlin, feelling that delicious pleasure-tension starting to build in his belly. “So you think I’m _big_ , huh?”

With a moan, Arthur threw an arm over his face. “Merlin!” he whined.

“You do,” Merlin confirmed. “You think I have a big cock.” Arthur groaned this time and Merlin could see his face that his face was flushed a bright, hot red beneath his arm. “I bet you’d like to feel what it was like,” gasped out Merlin. “My big cock fucking you, splitting you in two.”

Arthur made a small, desperate, painful noise that sounded like a whimper. And Merlin couldn’t help himself. He pulled the vibrator out and ran his fingers around Arthur’s rim. “Maybe I really should give you a real cock to fuck,” he teased, running a hand up Arthur’s thigh which quivered under his fingertips.

“Arthur? You’re trembling,” said Merlin, with concern. “Are you… are you all right?”

“Yes,” replied Arthur tightly. “Just… look… I—”

“You don’t want to?” Merlin asked cautiously. “I—I’m sorry, I can just… I shouldn’t have… I got carried away. I’m sorry. I should have just… I’ll just go back to my…”

Arthur shook below him. Was he…? “Are you laughing at me?” asked Merlin indignantly.

“Yes,” replied Arthur lifting his arm from his face and looking at Merlin. “Look, just get a condom and fuck me. After all, ‘now’s not the time to get shy about it’,” Arthur replied mockingly.

Narrowing his eyes, Merlin was about to make a witty reply when his brain registered what Arthur had said. “Wait… You _do_ want me to fuck you? But what—I mean—is that…? I mean, I was just… I was kind of... Would that be weird? We’re friends.” 

Arthur glared at him. “Merlin, you offered me a cock. Now are you going to give me a good fucking with it, or not?”

Merlin didn’t need to be asked three times. He scrambled up the bed and reached over Arthur to his bedside table. “Which drawer?” he asked, a little breathless.

“Bottom one,” Arthur told him, his voice sounding strange and strained as Merlin lay down on top of him. 

Merlin wriggled to get an extra inch or two’s reach until the finally just gave up and used magic to bring the handle of the drawer within his grasp. He yanked the drawer wide open, his eyes going wide as he saw the wide array of toys within. “Jesus Christ, Arthur Pendragon. You’re a kinky, kinky man.” 

“Oh God,” groaned Arthur with embarrassment. “It is _not_ fair that you got to see my collection and you get off scot-free.” 

Merlin stuck his hand in the drawer, feeling around until his hand closed on a box and he let out a triumphant sound. “You can see mine later. I have a few I think you might enjoy,” laughed Merlin, righting himself and tearing open the box. He fished out a condom and threw the box away, not particularly caring where it landed. After ripping the wrapper open with his teeth, Merlin slid the condom on with trembling hands. He wasn’t quite able to shake off his nerves at the fact that they were actually going to do this. That they were actually going to cross that line in their friendship when normally all his instincts would be screaming at him not to go there, not to ruin things between them, no matter how much he wanted more with Arthur.

He looked down at Arthur nervously, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Arthur glared back at him, as if to say: _if you ask one more time…_ and so Merlin gave him a small nod and shuffled into position between his legs, holding his cock steady. He murmured a few words with closed eyes and the lined himself up with Arthur’s slick hole.

Merlin slid all the way in with one smooth motion, the way eased by the recently abandoned vibrator and the slick he’d summoned. There was a deep groan and Merlin wasn’t sure if it came from him, Arthur, or the both of them. He paused, as he felt himself on the brink of coming already, too worked up from their unintentional foreplay. Merlin closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying—and failing—to think unsexy thoughts. 

Because all he could really think about was the fact that he was _inside Arthur_. Arthur, of whom he’d always had an unhealthy crush on. Or at least, he’d told himself it was a crush. As long as they had remained friends Merlin had been okay. He had been happy to maintain a small amount of distance between them, but he hadn’t been willing to let Arthur slip out of his life completely. They had become roommates last year. It had made good sense with Gwaine moving out to live with Percival, and Merlin having had his rent increased to astronomical levels by his landlord, Kanen. At the time it had felt like a bit of a disaster waiting to happen, moving in with his crush. But in reality it had been both a blessing and a curse. Merlin had gotten to spend more time with Arthur, and even if they had bickered like an old married couple, as their friends claimed, they had actually found each other to be pretty agreeable and easy-going. Neither of them had been without their quirks, but they had managed to muddle through. 

But the downside had been that Merlin had had to spend _more_ time with Arthur. There had been no escape from him. Arthur had been there, all gorgeous and golden, in the mornings wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms as he made a cup of tea. And Merlin would often bump into Arthur still wet and warm from the shower with a towel slung precariously low on his sculpted hips. The past year had been both heaven and hell.

How had it ended up like this? Fucking Arthur after a drunken night out on Christmas Eve.

Merlin was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp kick to his leg as Arthur growled, “Move, you idiot!” at him.

Eyes snapping open, Merlin withdrew almost completely before slamming back in. “With pleasure,” he retorted as he started to piston his hips in and out, jerking Arthur up the mattress in small increments as the bed creaked beneath them. 

“Ah, shit. Fuck, Merlin. God…” Arthur gasped, hooking his legs around Merlin’s waist and urging him on. “T-tell me w-why,” he began, the words punched out of him at the force of Merlin’s thrusts, “w-why we h-haven’t b-been doing t-this all along?”

Merlin faltered in his rhythm. “W-what?” he managed to ask, slowing the pace to long, languished strokes. “What did you just say? I don’t understand...”

“You, Merlin, are _such_ an idiot,” said Arthur with a shake of his head. “I would have thought walking around half-naked all the time would have been enough of a clue. I was considering going around completely nude in the New Year if you hadn’t figured it out by then.”

“W—walking around shirtless was supposed to be a clue?” asked Merlin, with a frown as he panted with effort to keep going.

“Yes!” exclaimed Arthur.

“Well,” said Merlin, leaning forward onto his arms to continue driving himself into Arthur. “You could have just asked me!” 

Merlin balanced his weight onto one arm and used the other to enclose his hand around Arthur’s cock. He started stripping it in time with the rolling of his hips. “I can’t believe,” he said through gritted teeth, “that you didn’t tell me. Wasted all this time, wanting you. Could have been doing this,” Merlin punctuated his words with particularly sharp lunges, “all along. Gonna make you pay.”

Letting go of Arthur’s cock Merlin shifted his weight back onto two hands again and tried to change the angle of his thrusts. He used just a little bit of magic to shift Arthur into a better position beneath him, until Arthur jerked suddenly and let out a whine. 

“Oh yeah,” grinned Merlin. “Got you.” He swiveled his hips, grinding into Arthur who writhed and gasped beneath him as magic held him in place. “Told you I’d make you pay. Gonna make you a whore for my big cock, too.”

“Oh God,” groaned Arthur. “You’re ins—s—sufferable…”

Merlin leaned forward, dipping his head to kiss him. “Yeah, but not as insufferable as you,” he said breathlessly when they parted.

“I guess,” began Arthur, before the words were knocked out of him, “that makes us—even.”

“Ah, shit. A-Arthur, I’m going to— I need to—” said Merlin, beginning to feeling overwhelmed by the sensations. 

“Yeah, yeah,” agreed Arthur. His hand had taken over where Merlin had left off and he jerked himself off in earnest. 

Merlin closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to hold on from succumbing to the inevitable. The heat pooling in his gut started threatening to overwhelm him. 

“Oh, God. Arthur…” Merlin cried out, his eyes torn open. As he came, they blazed with the magic that Merlin always tried to keep buried deep down within him. His vision started to darkened at the edges and he instantly squeezed his eyes shut again, hoping Arthur had been too busy to notice. Arthur cried out soon afterwards as he tightened around him, milking the last of Merlin’s orgasm out of him and Arthur’s release splattered hot and wet between them.

Merlin collapsed on top of him with an exhausted sigh and Arthur panted beneath him as they both lay there catching their breath.

Grunting, Arthur attempted to shove him off. “God, you’re fucking heavy for someone who looks like they’d snap in the wind.”

“Oi!” exclaimed Merlin, jabbing a finger into Arthur’s side. Yet he still rolled off of Arthur and onto his back. As he stared up at Arthur’s ceiling he retorted, “I have plenty of substance.”

“Mmm hmm, you do,” murmured Arthur absently, wrapping an arm around Merlin and pulling him close. “Sleep.”

Merlin curled himself around Arthur. He was too tired to argue or talk or even think about cleaning up properly. He had a half-arsed feel around for the discarded condom that had fallen between them and tossed it off of the bed when he found it. Then very shortly after that, his eyes drifting closed as he was enveloped in a cloud of warmth and exhaustion.

***

The next morning, Merlin awoke with an aching head, half a duvet stuck to his chest, and a solid warmth behind him. The body heat startled Merlin, taking him from a sleepy haze into full wakefulness in record time. He froze and waited, listening for any tell-tale signs of having disturbed his bedmate. Rubbing his forehead he tried to remember what happened the night before, and his eyes widened as it all came flooding back to him. He’d fucked Arthur. _Shit. Shit. Fuck._ This was bad. So bad. Awful. How had he managed to fuck things up so royally? Arthur was going to hate him at best, and _murder_ him at worst when he woke up. Not only for being a presumptuous shit, but also for taking advantage of him when he was drunk.

Merlin slowly peeled the sheet from his chest and belly, wincing as it pulled at his hair there. God, this was the most-ill advised sex he had ever had. But it had also been pretty spectacular, if he recalled correctly. Once he’d freed himself from the duvet, Merlin started to try and shuffle forward, only to have Arthur loop an arm around him and pull Merlin’s back against his chest.

“Where’re you going?” Arthur rumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“J-just to the loo, go back to sleep,” whispered Merlin, hoping Arthur would release him and go back to bed allowing Merlin to make a hasty escape to… somewhere… well, somewhere Arthur wouldn’t be able to kill him when he fully came to his senses.

“Mmm,” said Arthur, nuzzling his face into Merlin’s hair. “We’re pretty gross. Should probably shower, too. In a few minutes, ‘kay?”

“Uh, okay.”

Merlin lay there, trying to calm his traitorous heart. Maybe if he acquiesced with Arthur’s request then he’d still be able to slip away unnoticed. He needed to escape, Merlin knew that his heart couldn’t take the impending rejection. So he waited, trying to bid his time and slowly he attempted to extract himself from Arthur’s arms.

“Merlin,” said Arthur, his voice stern this time. “Are you trying to leave?”

He swallowed and twisted his hand in the sheets. “I—no. I—I’m not. Why would even you say that?” Merlin asked nervously trying to play things off as a joke.

“Probably because you keep trying to sneak off, hoping that I’m not going to notice.”

“Oh, um. Sorry?”

There was a long pause and Merlin was frightened to break it. Frightened to even breathe and eternally grateful that they weren’t having this conversation face-to-face, certain that his own would betray him. He wondered what Arthur was thinking. Finally, Arthur’s voice cut through the silence.

“Do you regret it?” he asked, his voice not quite steady.

“No,” Merlin hastened to reply. “Of course not. I’d never— Arthur, I’d _never_ regret sleeping with _you_.” Merlin hurried to reassure him. “I was just— I panicked because I thought _you_ might regret it.”

“You’re an idiot,” Arthur told the back of Merlin’s head. 

Merlin squirmed around to face him, indignant. “Hey!”

Arthur smirked and raised his eyebrows at him. How was he still so gorgeous even though he was half-hungover and his hair a complete mess after a night of being fucked? 

“Because I’m a Pendragon, Merlin,” Arthur replied.

“Oh, oops,” said Merlin. He never did have much of a filter first thing in the morning. “Look, can’t we have this conversation when we’re a bit more... clean?”

“Come on then,” said Arthur, rolling out of the bed and already heading for the door. “Race you for the shower.”

“Arthur!” whined Merlin, though his complaints died on his lips as soon as his eyes settled on Arthur’s arse. He tore back the covers and rushed after him. “Not fair!”

When he reached the bathroom Arthur was already in the shower, turning on the water. Merlin pouted at him and resigned himself to a wait.

“Merlin,” called Arthur, over the water. “Why aren’t you in here?” 

He stared, captivated by Arthur, who was soaping his rather muscular, drool-worthy chest. He was certain that he’d had a daydream like this before; Arthur making a show of showering his model-worthy body for Merlin’s pleasure. As a result, he couldn’t quite be sure that he wasn’t just imagining it. Maybe he’d even imagined them sleeping together, too.

“Am I going to have to drag you in?” Arthur’s voice cut in, pulling Merlin out of his fantasy world.

Merlin opened his mouth. He was about to reply with something that would undoubtedly ruin the moment, when Arthur pushed open the door and yanked him into the shower.

“Finally. Honestly, Merlin. Are you mentally deficient?” said Arthur. He slid his hands around Merlin’s waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Ah,” exclaimed Merlin. He tilted his head to the side as Arthur started to make his way up his neck, “N-no, I’m not. I just didn’t r-realise… didn’t dare hope that—that you might— _Oh, God!_ ” Merlin found it difficult to keep his train of thought when Arthur wrapped a hand around his very interested cock. “That you might feel the same way. About me.”

“Maybe you’re blind then,” murmured Arthur, kissing up Merlin’s jaw and nibbling at his ear. He started to back Merlin up against the wall. “Because I’ve been trying to show you that I do for the best part of a year.”

Batting Arthur’s hand away to take them both in hand, Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. “Jesus, Arthur. You could have just asked me, you clotpole. We could,” Merlin kissed him again, “have been,” and again, “doing this,” he increased the speed of his hand as he jerked them both off, “for a year. We’re going have to make up for it.”

“Sure are going the right way about it,” Arthur gasped, pressing his forehead to Merlin’s.

Merlin slid his hand around Arthur’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their teeth clacked together, but that only stopped them for a second before Merlin started to lick into Arthur’s mouth. The water from the shower pounded down on them as Merlin continued to work their cocks. Merlin knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Arthur’s hands slithered down Merlin’s side. They traveled over Merlin’s arse and Arthur gave his buttocks a quick squeeze. That was all it took to push Merlin over the edge as he came with a gasp, the light in the room flickering madly. Arthur brought his hand down between them to help Merlin to finish him off and soon Arthur followed. Merlin leant back against the tiles, his chest heaving. He felt heavy and hazy in the wake of his release. The next thing he consciously registered was Arthur, cleaning his chest with a sponge.

“Good?” asked Arthur, smugly.

Rolling his eyes at him half-heartedly Merlin admitted with a grin, “Yeah, you know it was.”

Arthur smiled back and kissed him lazily for a while before finally pulling away so that they could actually get clean.

“So,” asked Merlin with a casualness that belied his inner feelings, as he reached for a bottle. “Where does this leave us?”

Taking the shampoo from him, Arthur squeezed a little into his hand. “Turn around,” he told Merlin before he started massaging it into his scalp. “I’d say it might make us boyfriends. I mean, if you want that.”

Merlin glared at him over his shoulder. “Did you just ask me out to the back of my head?”

“Might have. Is that a yes?”

“I guess someone has to date you,” smirked Merlin.

Arthur gave him a gentle shove and they both laughed. “We should finish up here, exchange gifts, and head over to Morgana’s,” he said. He tilted Merlin’s head back to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Merlin turned and pulled Arthur towards him. “Speak for yourself, I already got my present.”

***

Later that afternoon, after they’d gorged themselves on a delicious Christmas dinner, Merlin stood with Arthur in Morgana and Leon’s kitchen. They had both agreed beforehand that they wanted to wait a while before they told their friends and families about their change in status. They wanted some time to themselves to adjust and explore their newfound relationship before they exposed it to outside scrutiny. But not being able to touch or look at each other, the whole afternoon in case they gave the game away, had been agony.

“Mmm,” hummed Merlin, as he licked the taste of Christmas pudding and cream from Arthur’s mouth. “Volunteering to do dishes was the best idea ever.”

“Yeah,” agreed Arthur, crowding him against the sideboard and lifting Merlin up on it. Merlin wrapped his legs around him as Arthur nuzzled into his neck and pressed his nose behind Merlin’s ear. “I wanted to touch you the whole time. It was driving me crazy not to. With your stupid lips and stupid neck and cute ears.”

“You’re worse. All— All perfectly perfect and gorgeous and—and stuff.” Merlin finished lamely as he squirmed under Arthur’s ministrations. Arthur chuckled against his skin and Merlin huffed out a breath. “Shut up and kiss me,” he demanded. 

Arthur smiled. “Only if you promise we’ll move into my room, tonight” he said, already rubbing his lips and nose against Merlin’s.

“What? But mine has the best view! And I _like_ my room.”

“But _mine’s_ bigger,” Arthur pointed out.

With a grin, Merlin pulled Arthur close again by his shirt collar and kissed him. “That’s not what you said last night.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” scowled Arthur.

Hauling him closer still, Merlin proceeded to kiss the scowl off Arthur’s face, and soon they were both scrabbling at each other. Their tongues slip-slided against each other as they both battled for control of the kiss. Merlin tried to use his height advantage from the counter as he fisted Arthur’s hair and tilted Arthur’s head up into the kiss. But Arthur countered using his greater strength to press Merlin further and further backwards until he was pinned against the kitchen cabinets. His hands wandered under Merlin’s Christmas jumper and Merlin scrambled at the buttons of Arthur’s shirt.

They were startled out of their heated embrace as a plate they’d knocked into during their tussle fell, and with a resounding smash, it shattered on the floor.

Morgana stuck her head around the door. “Is everything…?” She paused mid-sentence, looking them both up and down as they hastened to untangle themselves and Arthur hurriedly mis-buttoned his shirt.

“Fine, fine,” Merlin insisted, trying to flatten his hair. He bent down to pick up the broken pieces. “It’s all fine.”

She rolled her eyes at them and called over her shoulder “Leon! You owe me fifty quid!”


End file.
